Accidental Wish
by animemastr21
Summary: Unknowingly, a wish is made and now all the women he comes in contact with are falling in love with Gohan! Now, Gohan must learn to live with girls chasing after him, proclaiming their love. What will he do? How will he get out of this situation? And how
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi! How's it going? Well, I've come up with a new idea and decided to try it out. It's going to be a fun story that I hope everyone will enjoy. Anyway, seriously, I need everyone to review and tell me what they think of the story so far so I can know if I should keep writing it or not. So, of course, all advice is welcomed and needed. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1

"Mom, I'm going to go train with Piccolo now, ok? Here, I need you to watch these while I'm gone. Piccolo says we may need them later so he put me in charge of them. Please, just watch them while I'm training. Please?" Gohan asked as he handed his mom the box. Inside this simple, but eloquent box was the seven dragonballs. On the latest of his rare visits, Piccolo left this box of dragonballs in Gohan's care, telling the young man they may come in handy later. He said that it was just a precaution, but even so, no one should use them.

Chi Chi sighed, but agreed to watch them. She was on the coach, watching old video tapes of her family's past adventures when Gohan left to train. In fact, she had hardly heard her son at all because she was so wrapped up in the home movies.

Finally, the video came to the part where the group were summoning the great dragon Shenron, hoping to wish Goku back to life after he had been killed in the Cell Games. This caused a tear to run down her face, knowing that their wish was not to come true. She watched her little boy's face as he waited to make the wish.

"My poor Gohan! He looks so lonely," she said out loud. Suddenly, at that very moment, a flash of lightning lit the room and thunder drowned out all sound. The whole outside became dark without warning.

"Not another one of these storms!" Chi Chi exclaimed as she climbed to her feet to find the light switch. Finding it, she flicked the switch before flopping back down on the coach. She then paused the video tape, unable to stand hearing their wish get denied again. It just so happened that it was paused on a young boy's face, a face that seemed to hold every feeling of sadness there was in this world.

"Oh Gohan, how sad and lonely you look! I just know a women would help take away that loneliness. Besides, that'd get me grandbabies too! Sometimes, I just wish you had all the women, except for me of course, falling in love with you. That is, just until you find the right one," she finished saying in a dreamy type of voice.

Suddenly, out of no where it seemed, a booming voice said, "You're wish has been granted." At this, Chi Chi's eyes snapped wide open. She stumbled out the door in a hurry, just in time to see Shenron disappear, taking away the storm clouds, thunder, and lightning with him.

"Oops," was all Chi Chi could say at the moment. She just stood there, starring at the place the great dragon had been just moments before. Just then, Gohan and Piccolo landed next to her on the grass. "What happened, mom! We were over the mountains training when we saw Shenron appear," Gohan said. When he saw her shocked, guilty face, he continued, saying, "Oh no, don't tell me you made a wish!"

Giggling nervously, Chi Chi tried to scoot away from the two furious fighters, but was stopped by Gohan's hand on her shoulder. With a gulp, the middle aged women turned around to face them.

"Well, you see, what happened was, um, actually, I don't even know what happened myself really," she replied, looking confused. Gohan gave her a questioning look, but she was convinced she didn't know what happened. Giving her one last accusing look, he looked away from her.

With a sigh of frustration, Gohan calmed himself down so as to not panic. 'I mean, what could be the worse thing she wished for?' Gohan thought to himself nervously. He was about to find out though, just how much this wish of hers would affect him. "Ok mom, tell me what you were doing when this all happened," Gohan said calmly to his mother.

"Well, I was watching old video tapes we had when, oh! I see what happened now! Shenron must have been summoned again when he was summoned on the movie! It makes sense now!" Chi Chi said with surety.

"Ok, I guess that makes sense. So then, after he had been summoned on the movie, what did you wish for?" Gohan asked, trying hard not to panic. If it was his mom who made the wish, who knows what could go wrong!

"Um, well, I was sitting on the coach, thinking about how sad and lonely you looked in the video, when I thought out loud... ah, never mind!" Chi Chi cut off early, trying to appear innocent. She had realized just in time that Gohan would be very upset with her if she told him what she really wished for.

"Mom!" Gohan whined; now he knew something was wrong. Thoughts of all the things she could have wished for rushed through his head. She could have mistakenly asked for anything! He was really starting to get worried now.

"Ok, I guess it is important that you know. Well, I thought out loud, 'Oh Gohan, how sad and lonely you look! I just know a women would help take away that loneliness. Sometimes, I just wish you had all the women, except for me of course, falling in love with you! That is, just until you find the right one'," she finished with a very nervous look on her face.

She was expecting anger, upset, shock, surprise, anything from Gohan, but she was surprised to find that all he did was stare for a moment or two, then faint. That was definitely NOT what she was expecting. "My baby!" She cried as she ran to his aid.

"Piccolo, take my baby to his room and place him down on his bed," Chi Chi commanded the green warrior. He glared at her and was about to make a retort when he saw the look in her eye. That look said it all; you better do as I say or so help me Kami, you won't ever see the light of day again! Quickly, he threw Gohan over his shoulder and took the unconscious young man to his bedroom where he would sleep for the rest of the day and into the night.

Monday morning, Gohan awoke with a headache. Groaning and holding his head in his hands, he glanced about his room trying to remember what happened. 'Training with Piccolo, dragonballs, Shenron, wish...MOM!' he thought to himself as realization dawned on him. Angry now, he quickly stormed down the stairs, forgetting that he was only in his boxers.

Turning a corner, he began by saying angrily, "Mom! How could you make a wish like that! Now I have to go to school and..." he trailed off when he entered the kitchen to see Bulma sitting at the table having coffee with his mom. Blushing red, he attempted to cover up, failed miserably, then stormed out of the kitchen in a hurry.

"Hello Gohan!" Bulma yelled after him, giggling at his embarrassment. Chi Chi couldn't help but laugh with her. Chi Chi now knew that the wish wasn't something to feel guilty about. No, it was something she should celebrate because now Gohan was forced to find the perfect girl for him now in order to stop the girls from chasing after him. In her mind, all was well in the world.

Now fully dressed, Gohan came back into the kitchen, still sulking. "Hi Bulma, good morning," he muttered as he passed her to find his breakfast. For some reason, Bulma's cheeks went slightly pink after that. Her face then turned from smiling, to confused. Chi Chi looked at her friend in concern, then she began to panic. 'Oh no, the wish must be affecting her, too! I guess there are down sides to this wish after all,' Chi Chi thought to herself.

"Um, um, so Gohan, how did you sleep?" Chi Chi asked, giving her friend time to compose herself. Sighing, Gohan sat down at the table next to the two ladies, pouring his cereal. He quickly shoveled the whole box down, then was full. Bulma was nice enough to use her last invention to make food heavier so that the Sayians in the household would appear to be eating normally. Despite that, Gohan hadn't eaten for a long time since he had fainted so he was able to eat the whole box.

Patting his stomach, he finally answered his mother's question. "Well, I guess I slept good, but then again, I wasn't exactly conscious to tell," he replied. He then picked up his backpack and prepared himself to leave to school for the day. He was very hesitant though, knowing that it would be dangerous.

He walked over to his mother and kissed her cheek. "Bye mom, I'm off to face the world. If I don't return, you'll know why," he said to her sarcastically.

"Gohan! You do not need to be so sarcastic! This could be a good thing. Think of the grandchildren that can come from this!" she said with the famous hearts in her eyes.

Gohan just groaned and blushed slightly. "Nothing like that is going to happen, mom!" he said.

"Why not, Gohan? I'm sure there are many, many girls out there who would be very happy to help you out with that," Bulma spoke up, giving Gohan a wink. Gohan's face went red at that and he just tried to sneak out the door.

"Where do you think you're going!" Bulma more exclaimed then asked as she jumped up out of her seat. Gohan jumped in surprise then started to run out the door with Bulma chasing after him. "Come back, Gohan! I promise to make it worth your while!" she cried out during the chase. Gohan was still running until he remembered he could fly, the which he did do when he saw Bulma pounce at where he was last at.

Chi Chi came running out the door after the two. With great speed, she leapt on Bulma and held her down before the women went running through the forest to keep chase with Gohan. Bulma fought Chi Chi's hold for a little, until she lost sight of Gohan, then she stopped moving completely. They both climbed to their feet and looked at each other. Chi Chi started to laugh hysterically while Bulma blushed a deep red.

"Oh my, I don't know what came over me. I, oh no! What is Gohan going to think of me now! Chi Chi, I am so sorry! I don't know why I did that!" Bulma said, feeling very confused and panicked.

Chi Chi's laughter started to die down finally, but the hint of laughter had not left her eyes. "But I know why you did. Come on inside and I'll tell you everything, ok?" Chi Chi assured her friend as the two of them headed back into the small house.

Gohan finally had landed on top of the school building and he was very weirded out at that moment. Bulma, practically his aunt, was chasing after him, promising to do things to him that would make anybody blush. It was all so strange, but he knew he had to get use to this behavior. He was still nervous, but maybe his mom was right; something good can come from this. He'll finally be able to find the perfect girl for him and he already had a certain someone in mind.

Shaking his head, he crept down the stairs, keeping his eyes out for any girls. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he cautiously looked to his left; not a female in sight. Slowly, he turned his gaze to the right; no girls, not even any guys. Either way, he was safe to go for a time. Since his locker was to the right and there wasn't anyone there at all, he decided that was his best choice.

With incredible speed, he sprinted to his locker. Luckily, he was early this morning so that there wasn't much people around. 'I guess I should thank Bulma for that. If she wouldn't have scared me away like she did, I would have had to face a whole lot more people,' Gohan thought grudgingly. Quickly, he put away what was in his backpack and grabbed the things he would need for his first class.

"Now all I have to do is make it to history without running into any girls. Sounds easy enough," he said out loud while fastening his books under his arms. Checking the area again, he decided it'd be best if he didn't run blindly through the halls, but creep sneakily. So that he did, all the way until he was just one hallway away from his classroom.

Suddenly, he heard the doors to the outside burst open and a large group of people rush in. He had forgotten about the buses! Quickly, he tried to sneak past the crowd of teens, but as he passed a group of girls, they turned around to look at him.

"Who was that? Whoever it was, he had on the sexiest cologne I have ever smelt before!" One girl exclaimed to her blonde friend beside her, giggling. Her friend seemed to agree as well as the rest of the group of girls. When they turned around to find the guy, their eyes instantly spotted Gohan. At once, they gasped together, then looked at each other and started to giggle again.

Gohan froze in place; he had been caught! He was just about to start running when he felt a hand tap his shoulder. Slowly, he turned to face a beautiful brunette with her group of friends standing behind her, all of them giggling and pointing. Gohan relaxed slightly when he saw he that this girl wasn't going to attack him. 'Actually, she's kinda cute if you ask me,' he thought to himself, even though it didn't take away his nervousness completely.

"Hi, my name's Amy. Um, my friends and I were just wondering, ah, do you think you might want to sit with us during lunch today?" she asked, starting to blush as she looked down at her shoes. Surprised, Gohan just looked at her with a confused look on his face. Then, when he saw her look back up to hear his answer, he grinned his cheesy Son grin while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, ah, I would say yes if I hadn't already promised to go to the mall for lunch with some friends of mine," he replied as nicely as he could. To his surprise, she just smiled up at him and nodded her head. She seemed to hesitate for a moment, then she leaned in before he knew it and kissed him quickly on the cheek. He went scarlet at this and just stood there, looking confused once again.

"I understand," she said to him afterward, her face slightly red also. "We'll have to do lunch another time then. By the way, you've got a great smile." She smiled up at him prettily, then turned and hurried back to her friends so that they could giggle together.

He watched her leave, his cheeks still quite red. Before he could go to class, though, one of Amy's friends called over to him, "Hey, what's your name?"

"It's Gohan," he replied, then smiled nervously at them once again and left in a hurry. The now rather large group of friends giggled for the millionth time. They all wanted to talk about him and all of them wanted to know what it was like to kiss "the hot guy". Amy was telling her friends about him, when another girl turned the corner and bumped into her.

"Ouch, that hurt! Oh, Amy, hi! How are you? What's all the commotion about?" the girl said when she realized she had luckily ran into a friend of hers.

"Erasa! You'll never believe what happened! Ok, so, I was walking down this hallway, just like every other day, when this incredibly hot guy walked passed us. He had on the sexiest cologne ever! So, anyway, I walked over to talk to him, right? Well, I invited him to lunch with us and you should have seen how confused he looked! Then, he smiled at us with like the cutest grin you ever did see! He said he couldn't go to lunch with us cause he already had plans so I told him another time then. And guess what happened next! I kissed him! Ok, so it was only on the cheek, but I did! He is so hot! Kami, Erasa, I think I'm in love," Amy said in a hurry, sighing dreamily at the end.

Erasa squealed with delight and hugged her friend. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe this! Amy, I am so hooking you up with this guy! I can't believe my Amy's in love! So what's his name, hm?" Erasa said excitedly.

"It's Gohan. Isn't that such a sexy name! I could say his name all day," Amy said, again with a longing sigh. She was surprised though when she saw Erasa's shocked face. She was about to ask what was wrong, but Erasa answered her question before she even asked.

"Amy! This is a disaster! My best friend in the whole world has the biggest crush on him ever and she is so gonna make her move soon! Sure she doesn't know that yet, but whatever! I can't do anything now! I know he's incredibly dreamily and so sexy. I mean, I would have him myself if I didn't already have Sharpie. But Amy, I can't do a thing! I'm so sorry!" Erasa said, looking sincerely sorry. She looked as if she was gonna cry from the stress, but Amy comforted her.

"Don't worry about it, Erasa! I'm gonna take my chances and find out how he really feels. Actually, maybe I'll give it a while. I don't know, but it's not your fault so don't worry so much!" Amy said, in an effort to calm her friend before she caused anymore of a scene. Honestly, she was disappointed, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from making an effort.

"You mean it? Oh, thank you Amy! You're the greatest! Oh crap! There's the bell! Gotta go!" Erasa exclaimed as she rushed away, but not before giving Amy another hug. She waved goodbye, as did Amy, and quickly entered her first period classroom.

Gohan had gotten to his seat with little problems, mostly due to the fact that he was one of the first ones there. But, the peace he had at that moment was not to last very long. Soon, the bell rang and all his fellow students came in slowly. They knew they had the time to get to their seats since their teacher was almost always late for class and rarely gave tardies.

When he saw girls start to come in, he tried to sink below the desk. Apparently, that didn't seem to work out because girls were flirting with him left and right. Before he knew it, he was surrounded by the girls in his class. All of them were trying to get his attention, some of them were feeling his arms and chest, a few were playing with his hair, and one of them was sitting on his lap, leaning in to steal a kiss. When the other girls realized what this blonde girl on his lap was trying to do, they grew upset and turned on her. Soon, all the young ladies were fighting each other, pulling hair, clawing with nails, screaming.

Gohan was so lost and confused, he could only stare at the group of fighting females. So lost was he that he didn't even notice when Videl and Erasa approached him. Finally, he snapped his attention to the person who was waving their hand in front of him, who just so happened to be Videl. When he saw that it was Videl, he smiled warmly, happy to see her.

When she saw Gohan smile so warmly at her, Videl's heart started to beat faster unexpectedly. She let a small smile reach her lips before she was able to snap out of the trance. She then glared at him as Erasa fused about the group of fighting girls behind her.

"So Gohan, why the heck are all these girls screaming your name as they fight, hm?" Videl asked coldly, jealous of the girls, but not about to admit it to anyone else. She watched as he gained a thoughtful look, then just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know! All I did was sit down then the next thing I know, they're all surrounding me! You have got to help me! I don't know what to do!" Gohan said, panicking. He didn't even realize he had on his pouting face until Erasa cooed at how adorable he looked when he did that. Embarrassed, he tried to resist the urge to stick his bottom lip out.

Erasa just laughed at his attempt and hit his arm. This caused Videl to glare at her for flirting with Gohan when Erasa knew Videl had some kind of feelings for him. Smiling apologetically, Erasa removed her hand from Gohan's arm and stepped back. Suddenly, she gained a thoughtful expression on her face, which quickly grew into an evil smirk.

"Gohan, I've got an idea! I think that in order for the girls here to keep away, they need to know you're not available, you get what I'm saying? Now, if only we could find an available girl who wont go obsessive on you and would be willing to play the part of your girlfriend fully," she said slyly, glancing at Videl. Catching her meaning, Videl shook her head no violently, knowing that if she was put in that situation, she wouldn't be able to handle herself. Besides, her image would be ruined! But, to Videl dismay, Erasa nodded her head, as if to reassure her friend that she knew what she was doing.

"Hey, that's a great idea! Thanks Erasa! Now, if only we could find a girl like that! Do you have anyone in mind?" Gohan asked enthusiastically. The evil smirk found it's way back to the blonde's face as she nodded her head.

"Actually, yes, I do have someone in mind. Videl!" Erasa replied excitedly. Gohan appeared very surprised at this remark while Videl blushed. But soon Videl's embarrassment grew to anger and it seemed her anger was directed toward Erasa. 'I am so gonna kill you, Erasa! Kill you, then bring you back to life and thank you, then kill you again!' Videl thought to herself as she steamed.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind Videl, I would be very grateful! Please Videl! Please!" Gohan practically begged. Videl already knew that she would say yes, but she wanted to scare him so she made it look like she was thinking it over. When she saw the despairing look come across his face, she couldn't help but think how cute he was. So, she said, "Ok, if it'll help you." At this, Gohan jumped up and hugged her, telling her thank you over and over again. Videl blushed at the tight hug she was receiving, but enjoyed it anyway.

"It looks as if you two will do just fine 'pretending'," Erasa said while giggling, putting a lot of emphasis on 'pretending'. Getting her underlying meaning, Gohan pulled away from the hug blushing while Videl just hid her blush. She gave Erasa a glare, but it didn't seem to have an affect on the girl anymore because it only caused her to giggle all the more.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry to have to make you wait for this chapter so long, guys! I justed started school again and now that I have all honors classes, I've had homework galore! But, I found time inbetween to right this next chapter for this story and work on my other stories. So if any of you are waiting for those ones, Life or Not will probably be done first, but I'm still working on Gohan and Videl My Way, too, so no worries! Um, well, really quick I just want to thank all my reviewers:

_peache, miroku-has-darkness, Shadow Dreamer 27, fireeyes, Gohan-Kun Shin, GoHan'S FaN GurL, DarkStarr221, RyukoGirl, Zion, TimeShifter, DavidH, Glow Box, Tokyogirl12, and Nick_

Thank you guys! You're the best! And, by the way, if I did not mention your name, it's not because I didn't appreciate your review, it's because I didn't get it. So thanks for not only reading my story, but for taking the time to review!

Ok, so, I have one last thing. Within this chapter, I have a few hints toward popular movies in the way I write a part of the story. I thought it might be fun to see if any of you can guess what they are. I'd give you a prize for getting them right, but I don't know what I can do for that. Any suggestions on that will be welcomed, too. Anyway, I just thought it might be fun so if ya want, give it a try!

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

Whistling, Ms. Mills made her way slowly to her class, not expecting anything new to happen today. As usual, she had woken up to her always annoying alarm clock, then had some coffee with her breakfast. After that, as she did everyday, she gathered her things and left for school. Walking in to the teachers lounge, she was greeted by the same people with the same news to tell. Now, she waltzed down the hall to teach her class the same lesson they had learned a year ago.

Pulling the red door of the classroom open, she smiled at her class and prepared to give her usual welcome, but was interrupted with a scream from one of the girls in the front of the room. Startled, she looked down to see what the commotion was for and saw, to her great surprise, a large group of teenage girls in a huge fight and several of the boys watching on the sidelines.

"What the..." she said under her breath, trying to assess the situation. 'This wasn't suppose to happen!' she thought to herself, having no plans whatsoever to handle the situation. But, lucky for her, she didn't have to do anything. In fact, she didn't think anyone even knew she was there.

"Look! He's, argh! Stop hitting me already, Chelsea! Everyone stop and look! NOW!" a very loudred headshouted to the group of ladies. She was pointing to the top of the stairs where Gohan was hugging Videl. Slowly, one by one, the girls stopped fighting until one girl was left pulling at her frozen opponents hair, grinning in victory. The blonde, who's hair she had in a tight grip, pointed for her to see. Finally, she looked up to see the reason she was even fighting in the first place hugging another girl.

Glad to see they had stopped fighting without her help, she was able to compose herself and look up at where all their attention was focused. Now, she saw her brightest student, Son Gohan, hugging her also bright student Videl Satan. For some reason though, she could not pull her eyes away from Gohan. He looked incredibly attractive today, irresistible you might even say. Then, after the few seconds it took for her to decide she wanted him for herself, a surge of jealousy hit her harder than a ton of bricks. What was this, this tramp doing hugging her Gohan!

Angry enough to charge in there, the only thing holding her back was the thought that it would be insane to try to take on THE Videl Satan. 'Well, I can't take him by force, but there are other ways. Oh yes, other ways that Videl would never be able to even think of,' Ms. Mills thought to herself with a smirk, looking down at the outfit she was wearing. 'I can definitely work with this.'

* * *

Starring up at Gohan, the girls involved in the cat fight froze in silence. Slowly, Gohan turned to face the quiet class when he realized their attention was back on him again for what seemed the millionth time that day. Laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his neck, he said unsurely, "um, hi?" 

Suddenly, as if it were a signal, the girls all started talking and shouting at once. The room was full of their indignant comments and upset questions. Taken aback, Gohan attempted to hide behind the much smaller, petite Videl, hoping to avoid the onslaught. It was a rather comical sight; Videl standing bravely in front of a cowering Gohan with all the young ladies below. The other guys in the room were so confused that they hadn't even moved yet. Yes indeed, it was a rather humorous sight to take in.

Quite unexpectedly, the door burst open and in came another unusual sight; a very seductive Ms. Mills. She had on her favorite plain white blouse, but the top and bottom two buttons remained unbuttoned. Her boring gray skirt was rolled up so high that it's bottom no longer hung at her knees, but just above the middle of her thigh. Also, her normal, everyday bun in her hair had disappeared, letting her auburnlocksfall carelessly down her back and around her shoulders. Strangely, she seemed more like she was going to a club rather than teaching a history class to a bunch of high school students.

"Good morning class," Ms. Mills said in a husky, deepened voice, "It's nice to see all you beautiful faces, some," here she paused as she glanced at Gohan pointedly, "more than others. Today, we will be trying something new: individual teaching sessions with me. Now, who should go first?" She then pretended to be thoughtful, as if this decision had not been made ahead of time. By now, the class had found their seats, still shocked at their teachers horribly enticing attire.

Shifting her eyes back and forth across the room, her lipstick clad lips slowly rose in a smirk when her roaming eyes found her target. "Gohan, please come up here for your _individual _attention," she said, putting much emphasis on 'individual'.

Pointing at his chest, Gohan squeaked, "me?" Ms. Mills nodded her head and motioned for him to come forward. Confused, he looked over at his friends to get their opinions. All he was met with was a fuming Videl, a startled Erasa, and a grinning Sharpner who gave him the thumbs up. Shrugging his shoulders, he got up and waltzed to the front of the room, aware of everyone's eyes on him. He began to lose his back bone when he saw one of the jocks grin at him and punch his fist into the air. What was going on? Did they all know something he didn't?

Now at the front of the room, Ms. Mills grinned wickedly. All was going according to plan. Returning her attention to the rest of the class, she snapped, "Well, what are you all looking at! This is _individual _teaching, that means the rest of you don't join in! I want you all to read chapters 15 and 16 and I don't want to hear a peep out of any of you! Now, get to work!" Her glare quickly turned into a overly sweet smile as she focused back on Gohan. "So, Gohan, have a seat," she said as she gestured to her seat behind the desk.

Looking at it in confusion, he asked, "But if I sit there, where are you...going...to..." he slowly dropped his unfinished question as he watched his teacher climb onto the desk. Lying down on her side, using one elbow to prop herself up, she was in a very compromising position.

Furious to say the least, Videl glared hard at her teacher. The bimbo was all over Gohan and looked as if Gohan washer treat and she was going to eat him all up, then go for seconds. Videl watched as a very out of place Gohan sat down on Ms. Mill's seat and stared wide eyed at their teacher, who was talking about one thing or another. Her anger grew to a boiling point when she saw Gohan's face slowly turn more and more red, obviously at the thing Ms. Mills was saying. 'That's it, I can't take it anymore!' Videl thought to herself as something snapped inside her.

Marching to the front of the room with her head held high, she kept her heated glare locked on the back of her teacher's head. By now, almost everyone in the class had looked up from their text books to silently cheer Videl on. Yes, even the other girls in the room were reluctantly cheering her on. Hey, even they didn't stand much of a chance against their own, experienced teacher.

As she drew closer, she grinned on the inside at the pleading look Gohan shot her. Always polite, Gohan didn't have the nerve to tell Ms. Mills to back off, but that was where Videl came in. Finally at the front of the room, she stood beside the desk and waited for Ms. Mills to redirect her attention toward her. But, Ms. Mills persisted in ignoring everything else outside of her and Gohan.

Seeing that this wasn't working, Gohan decided to try something himself. "Ms. Mills, I-" he began, but was cut off by none other than Ms. Mills herself.

"Please, call me Veronica," she said as she batted her eyelashes, shifting on the table top so that she now faced him with her chin resting on her hands. Laughing nervously, Gohan shot another pleading look at Videl who was standing right beside Ms. Mills.

Clearing her throat, Videl made it quite certain that she was there and wanting their attention. Gladly, Gohan looked up at her and said cheerfully, "hi Videl!" Begrudgingly, Ms. Mills spared a glance at the young lady waiting beside her.

With her arms crossed against her chest and her glare firm,Videl said in disdain, "Look, I don't know what you think you're doing, but you better not have been flirting with my boyfriend. Because if you were, I would be very angry and do you know who I'd take my anger out on? Yeah, so keep away from my Gohan."

Startled by this threat and new information, Ms. Mills toppled off the desk and just so happened to land on Gohan. She squeaked in surprise and looked at Gohan's face, then leaned against his chest with her head resting on the crook of his neck. She was so dazed that she didn't even see the steam coming out of Videl's head.

'How dare she! That should be me right there, not her! She will pay, I swear she will!' Videl practically screamed in her head. Losing control of her anger, she grabbed Ms. Mills by the front of her shirt and lifted her off of Gohan. She glared at the terrified lady and was about to throw her across the room when Gohan grabbed her shoulder. Turning her glare on Gohan, he said, "Don't do it, Videl."

Cooling off slightly, she returned her anger back to the person who deserved it, in her opinion. Ms. Mills was so scared, Videl thought she might faint any moment now. Smirking, she thought to herself, 'wow, I never knew I had THIS much of an affect on people.'

"V-videl! I'm sorry, I didn't know you two were going out! I thought he was single, honest! Please, I wont do it again, really!" Ms. Mills said fervently, hoping against hope that she would not be pommeled to the ground by the young fighter. If she got away this time, she promised to herself to be more careful the next time. Yes, of course there would be a next time. As long as the boy wasn't married, in her mind, he was still available. Even if he were to get married, there were ways to work around that.

Letting go of her teacher's shirt, Videl stood looking down at the lady with a triumphant smirk on her face. Suddenly, the rest of the room seemed to come back to life and she was now very aware of the many stares she was receiving. Hurried whispers and excited talking now seemed so much more noticeable then they had before. Turning red in the face now, her anger was quickly replaced with embarrassment. What she had wanted to keep as much as a secret as possible, she'd just went and told the whole class!

Feeling really stupid at the moment, she barely heard the bell ring, signaling the end of class. In a burst of noise, her fellow classmates rushed out of the room and left Videl, Gohan, Erasa, Sharpner, and Ms. Mills behind. Finally, Videl turned to face Gohan and see his reaction to all that had just occurred, but was angry to find him helping up their teacher!

Gently, Gohan helped Ms. Mills climb to her feet. When she had brushed herself off, he said, "Sorry about that. Videl tends to get carried away sometimes. Anyway,look, you're really nice and all, but, um, you're my teacher and that's the way I want to keep it."

Nodding her head, Veronica Mills pretended to be discouraged. In reality, she was coming up with her next plan to get Gohan. Nothing was going to stop her, not even his disapproval. Startled at this thought, she hardly saw the teens walk out the room. Suddenly, she felt back to her usual selfmoreso than beforeand reason kicked in. Now that she thought back, she was embarrassed at the way she had acted.

"Oh dear, what must he think of me now?" She asked out loud, not expecting a reply. Buttoning up her shirt the full amount and returning her skirt back to it's original length, she sat down at her desk and waited for the next group of kids to come in.

* * *

"Gohan, what was that all about! I'd just taught her a well deserved lesson and you help her to her feet and apologize!" Videl vented on poor Gohan, who at the moment was ducking behind Sharpner as a large group of girls went by. 

When the coast was clear, he poked his head out and replied, "But Videl, I was just trying to be nice!" Quickly, he moved in front of Sharpner and, walking backwards, attempted to keep Sharpner's body in between himself and the searching girls from his class. By now, he was about ready to make a break for it and run the rest of the way to their next class.

Still angry at him, Videl turned away from Gohan, not even trying to not look unhappy. Seeing this, Erasa was beginning to get worried. How was she suppose to hook them up when they were starting off this badly already? Thinking quickly, a plan began to take form in her mind. Now this could work.

Looking as innocent as she could, Erasa simply said out loud, "I wonder if anyone will believe that you two are a couple, pretending or not. I mean, you sure don't act like one." Smiling smugly on the inside, she was rewarded with Gohan's face paling and Videl's reddening.

"Really, Erasa? Well then, what do I have to do! I can't have people thinking I'm available!" Gohan said in earnest, now hiding on the side of a very irritated Sharpner. The blonde boy attempted to speed up to get away from Gohan, but the black haired teen simply sped up beside him. He then tried stopping in place, but Gohan was too quick and caught on. Giving up, Sharpner just caught up with the girls and put his arm around Erasa. When Gohan ducked in between the two, looking every which way, it nearly threw Sharpner over the edge.

Giggling, Erasa put her hand on her boyfriends chest in an attempt to calm him. The only reason the teen hadn't snapped already was because Erasa made him promise not to. "Well Gohan, all you have to do is act like a normal couple does. And I'd suggest doing that soon before the next large group of girls come," Erasa said, watching Gohan move to hid behind her this time.

Standing up straight for once, Gohan replied, "you're right, I'll do it. Thanks Erasa!" Walking besides Videl, he waited calmly to get her attention. When she turned to face him, a glare still on her face, he grinned at her. Unable to help it, a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Encouraged, Gohan reached his hand out and took her's in his own.

Surprised, Videl jumped and a small squeak escaped her mouth. Laughing, Gohan kept a firm hold on her hand and attempted to walk confidently, but couldn't help flinching each time he spotted a girl. Red as a tomato, she was sure of it, Videl walked stiffly while at the same time shooting vicious glares at her giggling best friend. Even Sharpner couldn't hold in his smirk when he watched the two walking together.

Soon, they came to a point in the hallway where it split in two. Smiling a little too cheerfully, Erasa said, "Well, I guess this is the way Sharpner and I go. We'll se you two later! Bye!" She grabbed her boyfriends hand and quickly rushed down the hallway to their right.

Glaring at their retreating forms, Videl had more than a few unkind words to say, but was stopped by Gohan before she could. "So, we go this way then, huh?" Gohan more said then asked, trying to break the silence that had formed once Erasa left.

They walked down the long hallway in silence, their hands clasped together. Without realizing it, Videl had allowed herself to interlock her fingers with his and held his hand as much as he was holding hers. Finally, Gohan said, "Hey Videl? I just wanted to say thanks for helping me back there."

Relaxing a bit, Videl smiled for once and said, "It's no problem. She was getting on my nerves anyway. By the way, what was she saying back there that made you blush so bad? You were as red as a tomato!" Laughing, Videl noticed Gohan's cheeks go red when she said that.

"Well, first she asked me if I was 18 yet. I told her not for a little bit. She then said she could work around that. I didn't know what she meant, but I didn't want to ask. After that, she asked me some very personal questions and that's why I was slightly embarrassed," Gohan replied, trying hard not to turn any more red.

Laughing, Videl was now completely relaxed. She went on andteased him, saying, "Slightly? Yeah right! You were so red you could put a cherry to shame! But I still don't see how that could be that embarrassing. I mean, what did she ask you exactly?"

Redder than before, Gohan was really quite stressed now. There was no way he wanted to tell Videl what he was asked, but then he knew she would be upset if he didn't tell her. "Come on Videl, don't make me say! If I told you she asked me some _very _personal questions about my love life, will you be satisfied?"

Giggling at his red face, Videl nodded as they entered their next classroom. Thankfully, this period they had a guy teacher, so Gohan could at least relax about a teacher attacking him for now. They were the first people in theroom so the girls of this class hadn't gotten there yet.

Slowly, the other students started to pile into the room. As expected, Gohan received many, many stares by these incoming teenage girls. What was surprising though was that none of them made a move on him or fought over him or anything besides starring. But as soon as it was noticed that their coveted looks turned to heated glares when Videl was in their line of vision, Gohan knew why this was so. They must have heard that he and Videl were "going out" from some kid in their first period. 'Gossip sure travels fast,' Gohan thought to himself.

Glancing to his left, Gohan watched Videl grin smugly at the girls, who in return fumed in anger. A swell of pride rose within Gohan's chest; Videl wasn't overly upset about being his girlfriend. With a small smile on his lips, he waited patiently for his teacher to start the class.

Only several minutes into the class though, Videl's watch rang throughout the classroom in a loud, annoying beeping noise. Jumping up quickly, Videl side glanced at Gohan and with a little nod, left the room. Instantaneously, Gohan's hand shot up into the air.

Sighing, the teacher looked up at Gohan through his tiny glasses and simply said, "Go ahead, Gohan. And try not to fall in this time."

Blushing furiously, Gohan nodded and ran out the door. He remembered the last time he went to help Videl; they were saving a large group of kids from drowning when their field trip cruise boat somehow received a hole in the bottom. While picking the boat up above his head, Gohan's cape got stuck on the propeller of the boat. Tugging and pulling, Gohan held the boat up with one hand. Finally, his cape came free, but he had pulled so hard that his momentum kept him falling to the lake's surface. He was able to stop just in time to save the boat, but he was submerged beneath the water. Since his watch got wet also, his school clothes had been soaked throughly and he could not think of an excuse in time before he entered the classroom. First, the class was too confused to react. That was until Sharpner took the initiative to shout, "I guess Nerd Boy fell in." That did it; the whole room burst into laughter. After that, he went to Bulma to repair his ripped costume since his shirt was ripped off, along with the cape, and his spandex was torn. When presented with this, Bulma simply said, "No capes."

Meeting on top of the school building, Videl and Gohan quickly took to the air. Strangely though, Videl drifted closer and closer to Gohan during the flight, instead of keeping her usual distance. She attempted to keep her line of vision focused on the city below, but it kept finding it's way back to Gohan in his Sayiaman outfit; a skin tight, black spandex body suit and a flimsy green shirt covering it, plus black, slick shades with awhite cloth wrapped around his head to hide his hair. The red cape and unneeded helmet no longer there, he was much more the attractive site.

All too soon for Videl, they arrived at the jewelry shop with all the many police cars surrounding it. As always, the watching crowd of people cheered when they landed on the sidewalk next to the front door to the store. Quickly, so not to loose time, the two heroes raced into the building, ready for action. What they didn't expect to see was a large group of scantily dressed women holding guns pointed toward the entrance. As soon as the door flew open, bullets were shot wildly in their direction.

Without a second's thought, Gohan stepped in front of the unprepared Videl and caught every one of the bullets with his gloved hands. Deciding to have a little fun with it this time, he threw the bullets right at the ladies' feet. In order to avoid those bullets, they jumped and hopped around, providing Videl and Gohan with a very entertaining dance show.

Sadly though, Gohan soon ran out of bullets and was no longer able to torment the screaming, crying, and whining women robbers. Seconds after the bullets stopped flying, the ladies were still dancing, but quickly realized they no longer needed to. They collapsed to the floor panting already, forgetting altogether why they were there. That is, until a piercing, loud whistle was used. While Gohan covered his ears in pain, all fifteen or so robbers jumped to their feet in a saluting position.

"What's wrong with you idiots! You can't even rob a jewelry shop right! Must I do everything myself!" A very attractive red head in a tight, black mini skirt and a black belly showing tank top yelled as she strutted in front of the women. She held an overly large machine gun over one shoulder and a large bag of money in her other hand. The cowering young ladies starred at her in apprehension, hoping that she wasn't too furious. The last time this happened, well, all they could say was poor Rachael.

While all this was going on, Gohan looked at Videl with his eyebrows raised and pointed in the robbers' direction. Videl simply just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, very perplexed herself. Wanting to get back to school before it got too late, Gohan tried to hurry things along. "Um, excuse me, but we're here to arrest the robbers of this store, so, ah, it'd be nice if you'd give yourselves up instead of trying to fight us," he said, attempting to sound sure of himself, but he was just too confused.

Turning around, the fiery red head began to yell, "Listen, Buddy, I don't know who you think you are, but..." she stopped as soon as her eyes met the handsome super hero who had addressed her only seconds ago. Her eyes grew large, then quickly changed to admiring. Before anyone knew it, she had dropped the bag of money and giant machine gun and was leaning into Gohan's muscular chest.

Astonished, the other ladies snapped their attention to the man who so easily stole the affection of their tough boss. As soon as their eyes focused on him, all hope was lost. In a stampede of beautiful villains, Gohan was tackled to the floor. They all fought over in him in a storm of lust, tearing at his clothes and screaming in delight when a part of his desirable body was exposed.

"I got his bandana!" One of Gohan's attackers screamed above everyone else as she held the item far above her head. This comment was followed by many jealous exclaimations and an even bigger struggle to take the piece of cloth away from her. One girl managed to get a hold of it, but dropped it when another girl clomped her on the head. In all, the whole struggle went along these lines. That is, until Videl decided to do something about it.

Furious, Videl yelled a loud battle cry and jumped head first into the pile of women. Slowly, one by one, the ladies were thrown sky rocketing to the other side of the building, piling on top of each other in an orderly pile, as Videl drew closer and closer to her goal. Within minutes, the only woman not lying on the other side of the store was thered headleader, who at the moment was sliding her hands all along Gohan's somehow bare chest. With a surprisingly animalistic growl, Videl picked the lady up by the back of her shirt top and kicked her butt, literally, to the other side of the room.

Satisfied, Videl wiped her hands off and turned her attention back to the embarrassed and wide eyed Gohan lying on the floor. It seemed that in the heat of the moment, Gohan had been stripped of everything but the bottom part of his torn spandex and his new, much cooler sunglasses. Everything else though, was either gripped in the hands of one of the offenders or mysteriously vanished in thin air. At this very sight, Videl gazed longingly and with such heated passion that she thought she must be sending flames of scorching fire toward Gohan.

Trying to shake her head free of all distracting, but not at all unwelcome, thoughts, Videl reached her hand out to Gohan. Still very much in a state of shock, Gohan took Videl's hand gratefully, sending a jolt of lightning down his spine. Now on his feet, Videl's hand was still locked with his own as he stood inches away. He couldn't help starring into Videl's beautiful blue eyes when she looked into his own, causing an intense moment of yearning to take place between the two. So great was this craving, this longing, that the two didn't even care who watched as they leaned in closer so that their lips remained inches away.

Suddenly, the police squad came rushing in, causing Gohan to panic, sprint to the door, shoot one last glance at Videl, and fly off into the sky. As the cops arrested the many pouting ladies, Videl practically screamed in frustration. She was so close! And Kami did she want that kiss! Taking control of her emotions to the best ability she could, she walked to the police captain to explain the story, but her usually cold glare had turned icy.

* * *

Gohan, on the other hand, was desperately trying to find a place to land unseen and change into his school clothes before he was spotted by anybody else. Even though he knew why it had happened, he was still very confused and surprised by the sudden attack of the lady robbers. Piccolo had told him to always expect the unexpected, but this was just insane! 

A small, unoccupied alleyway came into view not long later. Abruptly, Gohan speed to the middle of it and pushed the button seconds before landing. Relieved to be fully covered out in public once again, Gohan strutted out of the narrow back street and back into the public eye. And boy was that a mistake.

* * *

A/N So, what'd ya think of it? I'm not sure if this was the way many of you thought I'd continue with it, but I hope you still like this way of doing it. Don't worry though, you'll be getting plenty more Videl and Gohan action in the upcoming chapters. I just thought it'd be best to start it off slow, then take it to the next level. So, if they haven't officially hooked up by the time you want them to, just know that I'm gonna keep it interesting enough until then. At least, I'll try to. 

Well, as the saying goes, please r&r! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hello again everybody!Happy New Years!So, I've finally got this finished for you guys today. As usual, I'm really, honestly very sorry that it takes me so long to make updates, but I write when I can and I don't get that time very often. Anyway, I'm just so happy and excited that this fic has seemed to be enjoyed so much! I didn't expect nearly as much good reviews as I got. Thank you so much!

So, right now I want to take some time once again to thank all my chapter 2 reviews:

**iLocaNoheEro, link2143, orokid, Payne N. Uranus, SoulOfALioness, no one, saiyan prince1, rinoakes, Tokyogirl12, OKIK0, Aragorn566, Zion, kourin, miroku-has-darkness, DarkStarr221, Shadow Dreamer 27, ...,and everybody else who reviewed!**

I don't usually do this very often but there area few reviews I felt I should probably answer.

Payne N. Uranus: Haha! Thanks for your review! You really made me laugh and I actually went straight to writing more after I got it. Lol, really, thanks for your review and I'm really sorry it took me so long to update this!

no one: thank you for bringing that up for me. I wasn't sure if I should have used those words or not, but then again, I figured it couldn't hurt much. I tried being really careful about avoiding those words in this chapter. So thank you for your review!

rinoakes: when you asked that, it helped so much, you don't even know! I didn't even think to explain that whole thing before your review so thank you! You'll see in this chapter I've hopefully explained it pretty well...

OKIK0: you're review really gave me some good ideas, for this chapter and the next one(s)! I don't know if I portrayed Eighteen well in this chapter, but I hope I did. Tell me what you think. Thank you so much for taking the time to review! It really helped a lot!

miroku-has-darkness: Ok, when you say too long for this kind of fic, what exactly did you mean? Should it have been a one shot or am I dragging out the story too much? Really, I feel I do that too much and hearing that from people really helps, so if you can help me out on making it shorter or whatever, I would really appreciate it! But putting that aside, is it a good story or bad? Cause I wasn't sure...

iLocaNoheEro: So, do you really want to be one of the girls attacking Gohan? I can arrange for that, if it's what you'd like. :D hehe, but thank you for your review! I'm glad that it made you laugh cause I was hoping that it'd be a fun story that people could laugh at. It'd be kinda awkward if I was the only one who thought it was funny, hehe...

orokid: garsh, now you gone and made me blush. Hehe, thanks for your review! It makes me so happy to know that I could make any of my readers laugh so much! Like I said to iLocaNoheEro, it'd be really awkward if i was the only one who thought it was funny. Anyway, I hope this chapter makes you laugh just as much! Tell me what you think!

Aragorn566: hehe, you always are so nice to read my stories and review still! I'm so glad that you think it's a good story cause you're opinion has always been way important to me. It's been a while though, hasn't it? I guess that's my fault...I'm sorry. I'm really going to try to switch out some of the classes I have, so if I do I'll have more time, which means you'll probably be hearing more from me. Beware! Lol, just playing

link2143, SoulOfALioness, saiyan prince1, Tokyogirl12, Zion, DarkStarr221, Shadow Dreamer 27, and: aw shucks guys! You're too nice to me! Thank you thank you thank you thank you ssssoooooo much for your kind reviews! Without you guys, I doubt I'd still be writing this story. I'm so happy that I made you all laugh and caught your interest. You guys really make me feel good with your nice reviews! So thank you so very much!

Geez, I _never _make my A/N's this long! And I still have more for all of you who are still with me. Ok, so now I will annouce the winners of my contest from chapter 2. And they are...**Shadow Dreamer 27, DarkStarr221,and kourin**! Way to go guys! I don't know what to give you for prizes, but I did think of some ideas**.1)** I can add you into the story as one of the characters **2)** I can let you help me plan out what you want to see happen next **3)** If you so choose, I can attempt a one-shot especially for you (I doubt anyone really wants that, but it's still a choice!) or **4)** you can take the almighty cookie! And if you can think of any other prizes desirable to you, _please _let me know. So, pick a prize and tell me!

By the way, for you guys who are interested, in chapter 2 I had 3 quotes from movies which are: _"No capes"_ -The Incredibles,_ "Listen buddy, I don't know who you think you are, but..."_ -Shrek, and _"I got his bandana!"_ -Hercules (except I think they say sweatband in the movie). So for those of you who still want to, I have hidden four new movie/song/theme/ect in this chapter for you to find. If you're familiar with them, they should be really pretty easy to find. Have fun!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The loud hustle and bustle of Main Street seemed especially more boisterous than usual that day. The street was blocked off by ropes, the sidewalks crowded with a sea of people, and music began to blast throughout the air as the rather large band made it's way across the clearing. When looking off into the clearing at the very end of the street, large floats could be seen making their way slowly past the excited bystanders. With the fair weather and applauding people, anyone could conclude that a parade was on it's way. 

As Gohan looked about himself, he finally realized why that was. Two women passed by him with their heads faced straight ahead, carrying a sign which read, "National Women Appreciation Week." Upon reading this, Gohan gulped loudly. Oh boy, was he in trouble now.

Slowly, Gohan attempted to inch his way back into the alley in which he had emerged from. Hopefully, if he didn't make any sudden movements, they wouldn't notice him there. As fate would have it though, while inching backwards, he stepped on a cat's tail. The poor black cat screeched in injustice and ran into a trash can, which fell over with a bang. The same trash can went rolling and just so happened to hit into another trash can, which fell and hit another, and another, and another. Pretty soon, it looked like dominos with trash cans, very loud trash cans.

Gohan cringed with each garbage can that clanged into another as he looked over his shoulder to watch the commotion. He knew right then and there that if he was going to get out of the situation ok, he was going to have to start flying without his sayiaman outfit. But to his great regret, he hesitated for a single moment and before he knew it, he was being chased by almost all the female population participating or watching the parade.

In order to out run the excited mob, Gohan had to start sprinting at an inhuman speed, which somehow, the ladies were able to keep up with. He didn't know how they were doing it and was getting worried because he seemed unable to gain a lead. Just to hamper their pursuit, Gohan started weaving in and out of parked cars, which only lost him some of his least dedicated followers. Next, he tried making sudden turns, but that only delayed the congregation a slight second. Finally, he even tried knocking down mail boxes and garbage cans as he went, but the ladies simply jumped over them like a track star jumping a hurtle.

Now Gohan was really frustrated. This was beginning to be ridiculous! Spotting a deserted alleyway just down the road past a sharp turn, Gohan made a break for it. Quickly, he faked left down the sharp turn, but then dove for the dark alleyway and into a small, crammed box. He was relieved to see that half the mob went down the road of the sharp turn and the other half right past where we was hiding.

When he thought the coast was clear, Gohan climbed out of the box and brushed himself off. Suddenly, a voice behind him whispered seductively, "the things people find themselves doing to get what they want." Startled by this, Gohan whizzed around only to come face to face with Eighteen.

"E-E-Eighteen! What are you doing here?" Gohan stuttered nervously. After the way Bulma had reacted to 'the wish', he wasn't sure what to expect from the females around him. He slowly began to step backwards as Eighteen began to take steps forward.

With her usual careless look, she said, "What's wrong, Gohan? Don't you like seeing me? I just thought I'd come and see my favorite teenage Sayian."Gohan knewshe was really starting to get too close tohim the moment he could feel her breath on his face. Gohan gulped loudly, so nervous he wasn't sure what to do.

Suddenly, Eighteen stepped several steps back and was laughing, a laugh that sounded suspiciously like an evil cackle. Easy to say, Gohan was extremely confused now, but he tried to play it off by laughing nervously with her. This just caused Eighteen to laugh harder, even to the point where she was wiping away tears.

Finally, she was able to calm down enough to talk again. "Gohan, relax! You're mom called to warn me about the wish. Unlike Bulma," Eighteen said, but had to stop due to the wicked laughter that consumed her when she thought about what happened to Bulma. She continued once she got out a good fit of laughter. "I, on the other hand, can control myself, even ifyou havebecome very attractive suddenly." She finished with a wink.

Needless to say, Gohan's face was nowburning with embarrassment. He couldn't believe Eighteen put him through all that just for the fun of it! Although, he'd never seen her laugh so much before. 'She must have picked up on torturing me from Krillin,' Gohan thought to himself.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny," Gohan said, exasperated, with his arms crossed. "Look, I'm trying to avoid these psycho women out there. Could you help me out, please?"

Smirking, Eighteen answered, "I think it's funny that a guy wouldn't enjoy this kind of attention from women. Don't worry Gohan, I'll _help_ you out."Gohan wasn't so sure he liked how she hadsaid that though. In fact, he was feeling very unsure about asking for her help now. 'Well, what could she possibly do?' he asked himself with a hesitant chuckle.

He just had to ask. At this very moment, he was surrounded in a large group of women, all of them trying to rip some piece of clothing off of him, again!How did he end up in this position again? Oh yeah, that's right, he allowed Eighteen to "help" him get away. What a load of bull that was! Let's review what happened, shall we? As soon asGohan stepped outside of the alleyway, Eighteen told him to run in one direction and she'd keep back the crowd. If by keeping the crowd back she meant showing them the short cut, then she did a great job! Before he had known what was going on, he was tackled from behind and pinned to the floor.

Not wanting to hurt the obsessive women surrounding him, he couldn't use his strength to get out of this type of situation, and as a sayian, he wasn't use to that. 'That just means I'm gonna have to try to talk my way out of this one. Oh, who am I kidding, I'm doomed!' Gohan thought to himself, struggling to crawl out of the mess of people.

Finally, when he felt a hand somewhere it shouldn't have been, he got too fed up with it. "STOP!" he yelled boldly in such a demanding tone that it caused everyone to freeze instantly. At that same exact moment, a large avalanche occurred in a nearby mountain top. Even today, no one knows for sure if he had been the cause of it or not. Hey, he did inherit at least _some _of his mother's genes.

"Look, I know you're all respectable women and that...you...what are you doing here?" Gohan halted wide eyed as he spotted a blonde man in the mix with all the ladies. The man he had referred to looked at Gohan questioningly, as if he hadn't a clue what he was talking about.

"I saw all of them running after you and I thought to myself, why can't I? I mean, you just looked so sexy and I just couldn't help myself," the same man, who looked to be several years older then Gohan, explained in a slightly girly manner. Needless to say, this scared Gohan more, and in a different way, than Cell had during their fight. Laughing nervously for lack of anything else to do, Gohan slowly inched away from the, in his opinion, creepy man.

Still unnerved, Gohan tried to continue with what he was saying. "Right, so, ah, as I was saying, um... oh forget it! I'm already taken! Sorry!" With that said, Gohan ran out of there so fast, nobody even had time to react to his declaration.

As Gohan stopped for breath, he heard somebody, who was laughing hysterically, approach him from behind. He didn't even have to turn around since he already knew who it was. "_I_ didn't think it was so funny," he mumbled underneath his breath.

"What are you talking about! It was hilarious!" Videl replied, still holding her stomach due to all the pain that laughing thathardhad caused. Apparently, she had found him after she finished with the police, and just in time to see him get pummeled to the ground once again!

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go, ok?" Gohan said, slightly put out after the latest events. Videl couldn't help but to giggle at him now, which was a rare thing. She found herself participating in such horribly girly things, like giggling, whenever Gohan was around. The worst part of it all was that she was beginning to _enjoy _the girlish behavior, since it was like an outlet of all the pent up feelings she had.

"Fine, let's get going. You can lead the way this time, Mr. 'I'm-too-sexy-for-my-shirt'," Videl said, always relishing the moments she had to tease Gohan.

Gohan looked at Videl in an impatient/confused kind of way, as if to ask her 'what are you talking about?' She glanced pointedly at his bare chest, which obviously meant he lost yet againanother shirt to his clingy (in more than one way) fans. "Not another one!" Gohan shouted, worried about what his mom would do when he told her how he had ruined another shirt. But this time it really wasn't his fault!

Dejected, Gohan took off to the sky with Videl accompanying him, not even caring who saw them at the moment. It was quiet between the two for a little bit as they let their minds drift to different things, mostly of the events that had taken place that day. Soon enough, however,Videl grew tired of the quiet between the two.

"So Gohan, from a man's point of view, tell me what it's like to be attacked by a gay guy," Videl said with a smirk, then sped off in front of him when he realized what she was talking about. His face was, not surprisingly, hot with embarrassment. There's just some things you don't tease guys about.

"Get back here!" Gohan yelled as he chased after the laughing Videl, having fun for the first time that day. He chuckled as he zig-zagged back and forth, catching up with her by the second. Just moments later, he had sneaked up on her and ensnared her in his secure arms.

Still laughing, Videl said, "Ok, how's this? I came up with a new theme for you, wanna hear it?" Smiling, Gohan nodded, so she continued, "alright, it's going to be famous some day so listen up closely: got Gohan? I know I do!" More laughter escaped her mouth at the indignant look Gohan sent her way, but this time, Gohan decided to join in anyway and let out his laughter with her.

So, there they were, hovering in the sky, Videl held tightly in Gohan's arms, both laughing like weirdos. Shortly, both theteens laughter died down, but it never left their eyes. Now that the fits of laughter were over, the two finally seemed to notice the position they were in.

Timidly, Videl leaned into Gohan further, watching his eyes for his reaction. A modest reddening reached her cheeks when she came to the conclusion that she was being rather forward at that moment. For some reason, she could hardly resist herself all day. It was as if her feelings toward Gohan had been increased tenfold withoutany warning. Yes, it was very much like her feelings were kept sealed inside a bottle, but there were so much content inside the bottle that someone finally had to take off the lid to avoid breaking it and now all the feelings were flowing out the top.

Since she had a reputation to uphold, Videl had refused to allow herself any strong feelings toward Gohan before, but now, she really didn't care what happened to her reputation or even if she got teased for it, all she wanted was to share something a little more then friendship with Gohan. If that meant she loved him, she wasn't sure, but she was starting to believe her feelings were causing her to fall faster and harder for Gohan with each second she spent with him.

Gohan, on the other hand, was extremely concerned about what was happening at that moment. He knew he cared for Videl deeply, more so then he had ever seemed to care for anyone or anything before, but he didn't know if that meant she was the one for him. With the wish in place, Gohan was hesitant to try to find out if she truly was the right one for him, though. He didn't know if she would say she loved him because the wish made it that way. If that was true, he wouldn't want to start a fake relationship that was based on the fact that a wish had made her love him. Gohan didn't want to do that to Videl, or himself.

All these thoughts swam around his head, but with those speculations came the contradictions. What if she really did love him? What if she really was the one for him? How would he know if he didn't try a new relationship with her? It was so puzzling to him that he almost forgot to pay attention to the moment at hand.

Gohan was brought back into reality when he felt Videl's soft hands and nimble fingers tracing the outlines of his stomach muscles as she slowly made her journey to his broad chest. He was so surprised and disoriented that he didn't make any motions to stop her. Instead, he just starred down at her in bewilderment and enjoyed the feeling of her delicate hands on his bare skin.

"It's amazing," Videl whispered, almost to herself. She paused for a moment, then continued, her fingers reaching his chest, in the same soft whisper. "It's amazing that after all your hard battles, after all the near death experiences, after everything you have been through, there's not a single trace of any of it. No scars, no marks, nothing. Only your flawless body."

By now, her fingers had reached Gohan's neck and she was letting them travel to his jaw where she examined his attractive face intently. So engrossed was Videl on her searching that she didn't even notice the emotions that flashed through Gohan's eyes like lightening before a storm. The moment she let her fingers glide across his skin so gently, he knew what passion was. The moment she whispered in such a soft and amazed voice her admiration, he knew what affection was. The moment she softly traced the outline of his face, he knew what tenderness was. And the very moment Gohan had first met Videl, he finally realized, he thought he knew what love could be.

Gohan's thoughts were spinning and crashing and raging about in his head so fast that it's true someone could say a storm had been launched inside him. He needed some time to think before anything else happened, but he didn't know if he'd be able to resist if Videl wanted to take it to the next step.

As Gohan was struggling with his thoughts, Videl was enchanted by everything that was Gohan. She couldn't help herself, she was mesmerized by him. It was as if the barrier her tomboyish attitude had created was lifted at last and she was finally able to act however she wanted to. This new found freedom around him was refreshing for a change!

Sadly, depending on how you look at it, the two were interrupted by whistles and catcalls from down below them. Obviously startled, Gohan snapped out of his reverie and jumped far away from Videl with his hands held in the air. He felt his face heating up already and it only got worse when he saw Krillin and Eighteen standing on the lawn right beneath them. It turns out, they had happened to stop just above Capsule Corp when they were (cough) getting closer.

"Alright Gohan! You the man!" Krillin yelled up while smirking at his best friend's son, who just so happened to be the one who embarrassed him his first time around Eighteen. 'Oh well, he'll end up marrying her in the long run, just like me and Eighteen. He'll thank me then, right?' Krillin assured himself when he saw the cold death glare Gohan sent his way.

Not knowing anything better to do, Gohan and Videl landed on the grass next to the older couple. Videl's cheeks remained a pink color, but she managed to put up her usual front. On the other hand, Gohan's cheeks were also a pinkish color, but he tried to hide it with glares, which only made him look even more ridiculous.

"I'm surprised, Gohan. I thought you would never make a move, even with a little help," Eighteen said with a smirk, knowing that only Gohan would catch on to her meaning. She had never realized how much fun it was to tease the misfortunate boy. 'No wonder everybody does it so much,' she thought to herself when she saw Gohan try to think of a come back.

Sighing, Gohan rubbed his face, trying to get the color to leave. "By the way, Eighteen, what happened to _helping_ me back there?" Gohan asked sarcastically. He was just about ready to give up now and threaten Dende to return things back to the way the were before the wish. Gohan knew Dende couldn't do anything for a wish made on the dragonballs, but that didn't mean it wouldn't be good for Gohan to take out all his frustrations on the guardian of the Earth.

Chuckling at Gohan's discomfort, Eighteen rolled her eyes. "I did help, just not in the way you wanted. By the way," Eighteen whispered the next part so only Gohan could hear, "I didn't know guys were affected by the wish too!" Gohan was taken back and didn't have anything to say to that so he just pouted, making the girls there giggle. Shocked, Krillin starred at his wife when she giggled also. What was going on? Eighteen _never _giggled!

Giving the girls a weird look, Gohan stopped pouting and crossed his arms, trying to look fed up with it. However, that seemed to just add fuel to the fire, causing the girls to down right laugh at him and all his attempts. Gohan just rolled his eyes and gave up on them, thinking to himself that they were just doing that weird girl thing his mom and Bulma always did.

A slight blush had found it's way onto Eighteen's face as soon as her laughter died down, something that had rarely ever been seen by anyone on the planet. So just because it's very rare, Eighteen began to blush!She was starring at Gohan's bare chest withher mouth open slightly now, her pink cheeks getting warmer.The funny thing was, sheappeared to be struggling with herself because she had turned her body in one direction, but hereyes remained put.

The very instant Videl noticedwhere Eighteen's attention was focused,alow, almost unheard,growl escaped her soft lips. Her fists began to clench into balls and if you looked hard enough, smoke wasfinding it's way out of her ears. 'How dare she look at Gohan like that!Only I'm allowed to do that!' Videl snarled in her head, ready to punch Eighteen's face in. Well, at least _try_to punch her face in. For all she knew, Eighteen could very well still be stronger than her.

Before a fight could break out between the two, Gohan stepped inbetween them and laughed nervously. He didn't want them to fight, especially not over him. Right now, he needed an excuse to get out of there, which reminded him, weren't they suppose to be somewhere? 'School!' Gohan yelled in his head, hurridely looking at his watch. They'd been gone from school for almost two hours now!

Grabbing Videl's hand and taking off to the sky, Gohan yelled back over his shoulder to the slightly surprised and disappointed, in Eighteen's case, couple, "Sorry, got to go! We're late for our next period!" With that said, Gohan's speed increased and he was able to drag Videl, who was sticking her tongue out at Eighteen smugly,with him to arrive at school only a minute later.

"Ok, we've already missed our other periods, so if we hurry, we can make it in time for lunch!" Gohan explained eagerly as he walked down the hallway, Videl's hand still clamped tightly in his own. A huge smile had reached his face at the thought of the delicious lunch his mom had packed for him today. He was even thinking about sharing his desert with Videl because that was what a normal couple would do, right? Well, at least most normal couples would. His dad and Vegeta never shared their food, but then again, they were the exceptions.

Smiling sweetly in one of her rare moments of warmth, Videl happily walked along side Gohan with her hand in his. She shook her head at the drool that was starting to make it's way out ofhis mouth when they got closer and closer to the tree they ate lunch at.She was kindof disappointed though because Gohan had found a shirt in his locker and put it on, covering his wonderfully musculartorso.

None of the other students were out yet, which meant Videl and Gohan at least had a few minutes alone with each other left.However, as most good things do, their time alone came to an end the moment the bell rang and all the hungry teens came storming out the doors. It only took a few seconds of searching before Videl and Gohan found their best friends fighting off the crowd to make their way to the tree to sit with them.

"Oh my gosh, Videl! You'll never guess what happened in third period today! Ok, so, you how Mark's in love with Brittany, but Brittany loves Matt and Matt's crushing on Katy, but Katy hates Brittany cause Kay's secretly in love with Mark, but still might have a thing for James? So, Matt gave Rachael a note to give to blah, blah, blah..." Erasa said in a speed that no one could imitate,so the group could only listen up to a certain point before they tuned her out.

"Isn't that amazing?" Erasa finished, looking around her expectantly for their reactions, but no one was paying any attention whatsoever. Gohan was pigging out on his food, Videl was stealing from that food whenever she would dare put her hand in, and Sharpner was trying really hard to solve the beginning part of her long story. So, Erasa just sat down and pouted at her friends, none of them really paying attention.

Too soon for almost all of the students in school, lunch ended and it was time for them to head off to their next classes. Videl, Gohan, Sharpner, and Erasa all stood up together and started to make the long trek to the other side of the school. Unhappily for Gohan, their next period just happened to be gym, which could definitely be a dangerous thing for all involved.

Together the four friends slowly walked into the gym room, reluctantly joining the rest of their classmates. Their gym teacher, a tall, hefty man who shaved his head so that no one could see his balding hair, blew the whistle and told everyone to go get dressed in their PE uniforms.

Groaning and grumbling, the kids grudgingly headed to their gender specific locker rooms to do as they were told. Not sure how his male classmates were going to react to this mornings incidents, Gohan was very hesitant to enter the changing room. He looked back at Videl before she walked into her locker room and his resolve was quickly strengthened when he spotted her smiling at him.

Once inside the guy's locker room, Gohan found himself the center of everyone's attention. Most looked curious, some envious, and a few still glaring at him, probably because their girlfriends were among the girls who attacked him at one point during the day.

Finally, one of the guys stepped forward and said, "So, Gohan, what was it like to be hit on by Ms. Mi- I mean _Veronica_?" Blushing pretty bad, Gohan looked around at everyone laughing and nudging each other and making catcalls, but most were still waiting for a reply.

"Well, I, er, agh, I don't know, just like getting hit on by any other girl, I guess," he stammered out, not exactly sure what kind of response they wanted from him. Some gasps could be heard echoing throughout the room, but for the most part, the guys were still catcalling and congratulating him for some reason.

The same guy from before looked at him like he was crazy. "You've got to be kidding me!" he said, "She's the hottest teacher in school! Right guys?" He turned to his fellow classmates and looked at them pointedly with a grin.

All at once, instantaneously, every guy in the room yelled together, "Veronica, sssoooo hot! Want to touch her hinny! Hhhhhooooowwwwwlllllllll!" They all howled like coyotes now and were laughing like drunks. This was obviously something Gohan didn't know about and he wasn't so sure he wanted to.

Slowly, Gohan inched away from them to his separate locker in the corner. He quickly got dressed into the gym uniform as the guys behind him were still laughing, howling, catcalling, you name it! It was beginning to get awkward for Gohan now, so he slipped out of the room and into the main gym floor where he hoped the girls would stay away for the time being.

Looking around the gym, Gohan noticed that very few people were dressed already, which he wasglad for.As soon as he discovered thatVidel was one of the few who were dressed already, Gohan jogged over to sit by her and Erasa where they were chatting in the bleachers. Gohan quicklyreached the top of the bleachers and sat down,which madeVidel smile at him, which caused him to smile back at her.

"So," Erasa cut in between the two, "what are you two love birds doing after school?" Erasa grinned wickedly when both Gohan and Videl shrugged their shoulders, small blushes on their faces. She had the perfect plan to really hook these two up for good!

"Great! That means you guys get to go to the mall with me and Sharpner! No buts! You guys owe me!" Erasa said as she stood up with her hands placed on her hips. It was surprising how intimidating she could be when she wanted to. No wonder she was able tokeep such a firm hold on Sharpner!

Now that Erasa had planned out the rest of the day for them, Gohan and Videl sat sulking, waiting, not very patiently mind you,for the teacher to tell them what they were suppose to do now. It seemed to be taking him a lot longer than it normally would. 'That's probably because he's trying to calm down the guys in the locker room,' Gohan thought to himself, not knowing he was smirking.

Videl noticed the smirk Gohan had on his faceand wondered what he was thinking about. She wasabout to ask him when she realized that it might make him stop and she foundthe smirk to be incredibly hot on Gohan. It surprised her that something as evil as a smirk could look so sexy on her "boyfriend", but she wasn't complaining. Smiling contentedly, Videl let her head rest on Gohan's broad shoulder and grinned when she felt him wrap an arm around her waist in response.

Not before long, all the guys came running out of the locker room with a look of terror on their faces. The seemed to be yelling something like "not that, anything but that." Soon following them came their PE teacher blowing his whistle.

"We're going to start something new today. Videl Satan, can you please come down here and give me a hand with his?" the teacher said in his always loud voice. Even though Videl was surprised and didn't have a clue what was going on, she complied and made her way down the bleachers to stand beside the teacher.

On her way down, Sharpner yelled, "You go Videl! You're the man! Well, sorta." Sharpner was obviously still in the same drunken like state as every other guy in the locker room was before. His comment had made everybody laugh though, so he didn't have a problem with whether he was acting drunk or not.

Videl just rolled her eyes at him, then turned her attention to her teacher who was handing her a piece of paper. She looked at him questioningly to which he explained, "Videl, you're the only student I trust enough to do this, but I have a guest waiting in the office that I need you to bring here. They will be helping me with our new unit that we have recently been required to teach you guys."

Nodding, Videl took the small paper and walked out of the gym room to make her way to the office. Everyone left behind in the room started talking excitedly, all of them trying to figure out who it was coming and what they were going to teach them. But when Videl came back, everyone starred in shock at who had accompanied Videl into the gym room.

* * *

A/N: sssooo...what'd ya think? To tell ya the truth, I'm a bit self consious about this chapter. I don't know if it measures up to my other ones of not. Things got pretty deep bewteen the twoin the middle there though, huh? I wasn't sure if I should have that, but it did get a few things explained. Anyway, really, please please please tell me what you think! Good? Bad? Ok? So, well, I do hope you enjoyed reading this and I hope to hear what you think about it! Thanks for reading and please leave me a review! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Yes, I know you can't believe it, but it's true! I've actually updated! Although I have pretty much lost interest in my stories for some reason, I have promised to finish them and I am trying my best to do so. I know most of you are mad at me for waiting a year to update and there really isn't a good enough reason for waiting so long so I'll spare you the excuses.

Anyway, this chapter is pretty much just leading up to the next chapter, which will be much better. But, this chapter here is still a good read so enjoy it while you can. So r&r so I can know that my update has actually been worth while.

* * *

**Last time:**

_Nodding, Videl took the small paper and walked out of the gym room to make her way to the office. Everyone left behind in the room started talking excitedly, all of them trying to figure out who it was coming in and what they were going to teach them. But when Videl came back, everyone starred in shock at the door at who had accompanied Videl._

* * *

"Alright everybody, let me introduce your teacher for this new unit, Mrs. Bulma Briefs," the students' P.E. teacher said proudly, as if he had just introduced the most famous person in the history of the world, which very well could have been true. As soon as this was said, Bulma grinned broadly for the cheering class of teenagers. Soon, her grin turned into a look of annoyance as she walked back out the big blue doors. The only thing the confused kids could see was Bulma pulling on something with all her might. It's true, her feet were placed against the wall as she yanked harder and harder, her teeth clenched together.

Finally, the moment the teens were getting worried that something was seriously wrong with her, a stream of several other ladies screamed in surprise as they fell on top of Bulma in a large pile on the gym floor. Bulma was able to pry herself out of the tangle of humans on the ground to stand triumphantly with a large smirk of victory on her face. Slowly, the rest of the ladies were able to untangle themselves from each other and stand up, some looking embarrassed while others looked pleased to be there. One of the ladies was even able to pull a look of complete calm and neutrality, despite the fact that she had been caught in the middle of a very embarrassing display of clumsiness.

With a look of satisfaction, Bulma returned her attention to her confused and laughing audience. As soon as the kids realized her attention had returned to them, they shut up immediately. Hey, nobody wanted THE Bulma Briefs on their bad side. "Hello everyone, thanks for having me," Bulma said as a nicety, the whole time scanning the group for any signs of Gohan and Videl. "I bet you're all wondering what I'm going to be teaching you, am I right? I have to tell you that I'm rather excited about this myself. I've never actually had the chance to teach anyone. That's if you count the time I attempted to teach my good for nothing, stubborn, one track minded, sexy husband who doesn't need any lessons in the bedroom, if you know what I mean, but he could use some work with this. And don't even get me started-" Before she could finish what she was saying, someone behind her spoke up.

"Bulma, give the poor kids a break! Nobody wants to hear about that! Ew! I mean, that's Vegeta you're talking about! Besides, look at them, they're dying to know about the torture you're about to put them through," said a young girl around the same age as the rest of the kids in the building. She was rather slim, about average height, with long brown hair that fell just passed her shoulders. Dressed in relatively tight work out clothes, she was quite the exciting sight for the rest of the guys in the room.

Shooting the young lady a slight glare, Bulma sighed in exasperation. Giving in, she said, "Ok, ok. As I was saying, your new unit is... dancing!" She waited for all the whispers and murmurs, some excited and others hating life, to die down. She then continued by saying, "As you know already, I'm going to be your teacher! And the people behind me are going to help me, or learn with you, whatever way you want to look at it. I'll introduce them for you."

Some of the ladies shot glares at Bulma for that. They obviously didn't want everyone who didn't know who they were already to find out. Instead of apologizing, Bulma just grinned mischievously and started her introductions. "Ok, from left to right, we have Chi Chi, Lime, Eighteen, Launch, and our sweet little cutie on the end is Maron." Smiling shyly, Marron stepped out from behind Eighteen to peek at the class before running back to hide behind her mom. To that, a lot of the girls in the class "aw"ed and giggled at how cute she was.

* * *

"Oh man! I can _not_ believe they would do this to me!" Gohan muttered to himself, his head held in his hands as he attempted to hide behind the people in front of him. Videl was rubbing his back to try to help comfort him, while Erasa was too busy chewing out a drunk Sharpner to take notice. As it turns out, some guy was trying to pull a prank on a kid named Kyle by replacing his water with alcohol. The water bottle was huge and had apparently been filled to the top by the prankster, but Kyle wasn't the only one to drink it. Once he tasted that his water had been replaced, it became a game in the locker room to guess what kind of beverage was in the bottle now. It must have been some very strong stuff to get all the guys plastered so bad.

"How can you be so stupid?! Now I'm gonna have to take you to the mall completely drunk and I don't even want to think about all the stares we're going to get! And don't even get me started on..." Erasa was ranting now, her point already made seemingly hours ago. By now, it was obvious that Sharpner had stopped listening, which Erasa took notice to. With a frustrated sigh, she slugged his arm and turned her back toward him, her arms crossed and pouting.

Videl just shook her head and rolled her eyes at her two blonde friends, a small smile playing across her face. They were always fighting like this and neither one of the two ever won in the end. It was nice to see that at least those two would never change.

Her smile then focused on the back of Gohan as she looked over to still see him muttering to himself, complaining about how unfair his life is. "Gohan, stop being so dramatic. What's the worse that could happen?" Videl said, playing with the spikes of his hair. She hadn't even realized what she was doing until he turned his head to look at her. She quickly jerked her hand back to her side, hoping that he hadn't noticed as well.

"Videl, you don't even know the half of it! All my life they've gone out of their way to torture me and now it's finally come down to this. I'm never going to live this down!" Gohan tried to explain, practically hitting panic mode. It was so funny to watch him get so uptight about the whole thing that Videl couldn't help but to burst out laughing. In return he just pouted, mumbling, "_I_ don't think it's so funny."

Her laughs died down to giggles as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry Gohan. If it'll make you feel better, I'll be your dance partner," Videl said, hugging Gohan's head to her chest in a strong grip. He struggled against her, flailing his arms in an attempt to get out of the embarrassing position she had put him in. Videl just laughed even harder, finally letting go before he killed himself in the process of escaping.

Gohan's face had reached a new shade of red by now. Just thinking about how nice it had actually felt made it impossible for his face to go back to normal. "Videl! I, you- what'd you do that for?!" Gohan said off balance. He tried to hide his burning face again, but she just pulled his face to look back at her.

"Lighten up, Gohan! You need to relax a bit," Videl said, grinning at Gohan. She let go of his face and grabbed his arm in somewhat of a hug. "Come on Gohan, everyone's got their partners now. We need to find a place down there away from your mom and everyone, k? Let's go." She then started to pull him down the bleachers before they were the last ones left. Back in the far right corner, she found them a somewhat secluded place to learn the dances Bulma was about to teach them.

* * *

"Mommy, I wanna go find Gohan now! Can I? Please?" Maron said as she tugged on her mother's shirt, trying to get her attention. She was starting to get really bored standing up there as Bulma was teaching the class some kind of ballroom dance. Besides, Auntie Chi Chi said that Gohan would be here and he was more fun to play with then all the grown ups combined.

Eighteen looked down at her daughter, not exactly sure what she had said. It was hard to pay attention to Maron while trying to help Bulma teach her lesson. "Ah, sure honey, just don't get into trouble, ok?" Maron nodded with a grin, then hugged her mom's leg before wandering off into the crowd of teenagers.

A couple of times, Maron had to practically run to get out of the way of some pair of dancers. It was getting harder and harder to find him with everyone moving around so much, but the young girl was too determined, and bored, to give up. Finally, Maron spotted the tall demi sayian with a pretty black haired girl in the corner. They were smiling at each other and laughing. 'That must be Gohan! He's _always _happy,' Maron thought to herself, scrambling to reach them.

Finally, she got there just as Gohan brought that pretty girl out of a dip. She laughed and attached herself to his leg, smiling up at him as he glanced down in shock. "Hi Gohan! Will you play with me?" Maron asked sweetly, still holding onto his leg. It was much easier now that he had stopped moving.

Laughing, Gohan picked Maron up and put her on his shoulders. The little girl squealed in delight, her small hands gripping his hair firmly to hold on. "Maron! I haven't seen you in forever! How's my little girl?" Gohan said with a genuine smile playing across his face. He spun around in circles, making Maron giggle even harder as she tried to hold on.

Videl watched all this with an adoring smile on her face. At first she had been surprised by the young girl showing up out of nowhere, but as she watched how gentle Gohan was being with her she had forgotten to ask what was going on. "So Gohan, who's your friend?" Videl asked, her heart leaping when he started to spin the girl around with a warm smile, causing the little girl to giggle her cute little giggle. She had always wondered what it would be like to have a brother or sister.

Gohan came to a stop slowly, looking at Videl with the same spark in his eye from playing with the little blonde. "Oh, sorry Videl. This is Maron, Krillin and Eighteen's little girl. Maron, this is Videl, my closest friend," Gohan said his introductions proudly, glad that the two were meeting each other. He had always been a big brother to Maron, often times watching her when Krillin and Eighteen needed some time alone. Heck, he'd do anything for that little girl.

"It's nice to meet you, Maron," Videl said, holding out her hand to shake Maron's small hand. Somewhat shyly, Maron reached out and gripped Videl's hand, then quickly took it back after shaking the older girls hand, a little blush on her face. She buried her face into Gohan's hair, always shy around new people. Gohan laughed softly and shared a smile with Videl.

Maron took her face out of Gohan's hair to peek back at Videl, then hid her face again when she saw Videl looking at her. She bent down slightly and tugged on Gohan's ear to get his attention. He cocked his head to the side at an angle to let her know that he was listening. So Maron cupped one of her hands around his ear and said in what she thought was a whisper, but still loud enough for Videl to hear, "She's pretty. Do you think she likes me? Are you going to marry her? That would mean she'd be my big sister, huh Gohan? Don't worry, I think she loves you. Mom says all the girls do. But I still love you the mostest, right Gohan?"

Gohan's cheeks were turning a lovely shade of pink as she went on, but what could he expect from the little girl? "Right, Maron. You're still my favorite little girl," Gohan said, then looked over at Videl to see if she had over heard. By the slight blush on her face and the dazed look in her eyes, Gohan assumed she had. Instead of talking to her about it, he just took Maron from off his shoulders and started to dance the foxtrot with her.

* * *

"Bulma, is that who I think it is? Over there, in the corner. No, to your right. Further, further, ok, right there! Do you see him now? What do you mean you don't know what I'm talking about?! Can't you see Maron on his shoulders?! Come on, he's the tallest one here! Oh, you do see him? Finally!" Lime slapped herself in the forehead, sliding her hand down her face in frustration. For a genius, Bulma certainly had plenty blonde moments.

"Ok class, take a two minute break," Bulma said to her class, trying as hard as she could not to sigh in frustration at how awful most of the students seemed to be. She knew she couldn't be too hard on them because it was probably the first time for most, but when one of the young men bumped into the ladder in which the janitor was standing on, causing him to fall among the crowd of dancers and injuring many, many students, she had to draw the line.

"Hm? What? You see my baby?! Well let's go get him!" Chi Chi said to no one in particular, storming off ahead of the other women in the first direction she was facing, which wasn't necessarily the right one. Launch, who was having a "good" day, just followed Chi Chi blindly, talking about how nice it would be to see Gohan again after all these years. The only person who seemed unaffected by the news was Eighteen, who was leaning against the far wall with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Bulma figured that it may take Chi Chi a while to find Gohan, but she would eventually stumble across him so there would be no harm done in letting her wandering about for the time being. So, taking the opportunity, she began her short trek to Gohan's corner, Lime following almost directly behind her. Bulma couldn't help but to be concerned about how Lime would handle the affects Chi Chi's wish would have on her, but Lime knew about it and said she could control herself fine. She still had her doubts though; 'I mean, I know about the wish too AND I've felt it's affects, but I still feel a weird attraction to Gohan. And I'm old enough to be his mother!'

It seemed that Bulma's fears turned out to be reasonable because as soon as Lime came in sight of Gohan, she threw her body full force into his chest with a squeak of delight. She held him in a tight clasp before she let him go, looked him in the face, then completely surprised Bulma by punching him in the gut. It barely seemed to phase Gohan at all though and he just grinned right back at Lime.

"You jerk!" Lime said, fighting the urge to smile to her best ability. "How long has it been since you've visited me? If it weren't for the phone, we'd be complete strangers!" She quit fighting the urge and clasped Gohan into a tight hug once more, in which she was ecstatic when she felt him return it.

Gohan knew he was grinning one of his goofy grins at that moment, but it truly had been a long time since he had seen Lime and he had missed her. "Lime! It's so good to see you!" Not only was it nice to see her personally, but it was also a load of relief that she wasn't acting all weird around him because of his mom's wish. She was just being herself, strictly Lime.

"Sorry to interrupt," Bulma said from her position behind the teenagers. "But I kind of need to apologize to you Gohan." He had to understand why she did what she did, but she also felt that, as an adult, she should have controlled her attraction better. Maybe the wish affected those around him most the greatest, which did seem to make sense. "Look, Gohan, I know the way I acted before was, how shall we say it, inconsistent from my normal behavior. I just want you to know that I have never been that way before in my life and I didn't mean any of the things I may have said or suggested."

In reply, Gohan just shook his head and said, "No, don't even worry about it Bulma. I know that the circumstances were unusual. Just, try not to do it again." It'd be a cold day in Hell when Bulma actually went through with some of her propositions, but it didn't mean he wanted to even think about it.

Maron looked back and forth between the new comers and her new big sister, Videl. There was something wrong with Videl; her face was red all over and she looked just like Goten when he gets ready to turn super sayian. 'Maybe she's mad that Gohan isn't dancing with her anymore,' she thought to herself, taking it upon herself to correct the problem. After all, if Videl was going to marry Gohan, they would do all types of dances and they needed their practice.

With a tug on the bottom of Videl's sleeve, Maron tried to get the older girl's attention, which proved to he harder than she thought it'd be. This time she pulled a little harder, nearly ripping the shirt off of Videl's back, but it still seemed to go by unnoticed. Finally, she resorted to Goten's trick; she climbed up Videl's torso, locked her small legs around Videl's waist, then physically turned Videl's face to look at hers. It was quite the sight actually; Videl's cheeks were pressed just enough to make her lips pucker in what looked like a pout, which did not mix well with her steamy glare.

"Hey, Videl, it's me, Maron," said Maron from her position on Videl's waist, which shocked Videl out of her current state into one of surprise. She hadn't realized that this little girl had been trying to get her attention, which she felt bad about, but who could blame her? Some _girl _was practically drooling over _her _guy!

Videl had to sigh out loud to release some of her pent up anger, at least, enough of it to be sweet with this little girl. "I'm sorry sweetie, what do you need?" It actually helped a great deal to focus on such a cute little girl rather than continue to watch Gohan's public display of affection, in which he never did with her. 'No, I wont think of that, at least, not yet.'

Maron smiled sweetly, pleased with herself for the idea she had developed all on her own. "Don't worry, you can still dance with Gohan. He does _everything _I say." With a proud grin, she climbed off of Videl and pushed her way between Bulma and Lime. Then, without so much as a word, she grabbed Gohan's hand and pulled him over to Videl. He stopped a few feet short, confused by Maron's antics. But Maron would have none of that; she pushed the back of Gohan's legs with all of her might until he was only a few inches from the somewhat surprised Videl.

"Gohan, you _have _to dance with Videl. Mom says that when you get married, you do a really fun dance so you should practice. _Please_?" And out came the puppy eyes, Maron's favorite weapon to use against the easily manipulated demi sayian.

Gohan laughed nervously, trying to conceal his blush at the thought of the dance Maron had been talking about. Most of all, he didn't want Videl to see his reddening face. She for sure would know why he was blushing and would defintely beat him up for it. Not that he was necessarily scared of her, but the most surprising things tended to occur when the girl got angry. "Sorry Lime, sorry Bulma, but, um, could we maybe finish this lesson now? I think Maron's getting a little bit impatient with me." 'Perfect, that shouldn't give them any bad ideas.' Gohan congratulated himself at his quick thinking.

Chuckling, knowing fully well what had happened, Bulma grabbed Lime's arm and retreated to the front of the gym. Over her shoulder, she said, "Sure Gohan, blame it on the kid, real cool." She didn't have to look to know a blush covered his face once again. He honestly was the best guy to tease.

* * *

The moment the two ladies were out of sight, Gohan stopped his nervous waving and returned his attention to the black haired beauty. He was rightfully shocked to see her smirking at him, her arms crossed beneath her chest, pushing certain _assets _into a more speculative view. He tried his hardest not to look, but found his eyes darting back to her chest no matter what he did. He wished with all his heart that Videl hadn't noticed.

Instead of standing there and starring, he decided he ought to ask her to dance. So, he cleared his throat, and with a playful bow, asked, "Would my fair lady delight in a dance?" He was glad his voice hadn't revealed his slight nerves. Now that Lime was here, he felt a strange need to prove himself; whether to Lime or Videl, he wasn't completely sure yet. All he knew was that he had to prove to himself that he might actually have a part in the attraction all the girls have been having toward him and that maybe it wasn's the wish completely.

Taking his hand in a gentle grasp, Videl did a slight curtsy and replied, "if my gentleman pleases. Whisk me away, Gohan." While he had been saying his goodbyes to the two ladies, she had come up with a fool prove plan that would certainly keep Gohan's attention on her, whether Lime was around or not. Of course, she still felt jealous of the relationship he and the auburn haired girl had, but she wouldn't let that stop her. After all, she was known for her competitiveness.

Even though this was suppose to be the foxtrot, a dance in which posture was important, Videl completely disregarded that. She placed herself in his arms, pressing her chest up against his, then wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew that he was too startled to make any moves himself, so she took one of his arms and placed it on her lower back, verily low. With the other hand, she gently brushed her lips against his finger tips before she put it just above his other hand. Her lips still tingled slightly from the contact, which made her smile.

"Now Gohan, this is a normal slow dance. I think you should learn this one first, don't ya think so?" Videl said as she smirked up into his nervous face. It truly was a turn on for her how hesitant he was around her. The fact that she felt the need to start everything made her feel in control, and she very much enjoyed having control over her hectic life. Not to mention the fact that she knew he hesitated partly because he feared his sayian side would take over and knowing that made her feel comforted that his instincts would kick in eventually. When that time came, she knew all she had to do was sit back and enjoy.

Videl didn't hesitate to lay her head on his chest, the slight scent of his cologne tickling her senses pleasantly. His entire body was rigid though, making Videl's experience not quite what she wanted. "Gohan, relax, ok? Quit worrying and just enjoy yourself." There, maybe that would work for him. And honestly, it did.

'Videl's right, what am I so worried about? She's the one who started it, so it's not like she'll get mad if I enjoy myself,' Gohan had to tell himself in order to let his guard down. He relaxed his body, then tightened his grip on Videl's waist. She squeaked in surprise when he pulled her closer to him, but he hardly noticed. A faint smell of what could only be cherry blossoms (they grew all around his grandpa's place) filled his nose, intoxicating him into a state of contentment. He buried his nose in her hair, holding her gently. He couldn't get enough of that scent.

'I doubt I've ever had a fantasy starting out like this, but maybe I should give it a try,' the thought floated around in the back of Videl's head, her main focus on her fingers, where she was slowly using one hand to caress the fine hair on the back of his head. She regretted that her height would not allow her a longer reach, but she quickly changed her mind when she realized how well her curves fit into Gohan's embrace. If she were any taller, his arms wouldn't rest as comfortably in the small of her back, not to mention that he would no longer be able to rest his cheek on the top of her head.

Of course, as fate would have it in any peaceful situation, their rare moment together was interrupted by a loud, "Gohan!" As the two teenagers turned their heads to see who they would have to murder for the interruption, they spotted Krillin walking purposely toward them with an annoying grin. He was wearing a blue suit with what he thought was a suave hat, the look completed by the feather placed in that hat.

Videl sighed in frustration, glaring daggers at Krillin for his impudence. Although it did wipe the stupid grin of his face, it didn't stop his walk towards them. Videl almost groaned out loud when she felt Gohan pull away from her in order to greet the short man. What was the small guy's problem, anyway?

"Gohan, thank goodness I finally found you. I have a huge favor to ask of you," Krillin said out loud, then leaned in closer to Gohan and said under his breath, "Eighteen told me about your mom's wish and if you don't want Videl to know yet, you should probably help me." Krillin knew that Gohan could kill him easily and that threats meant nothing, but he was hoping that Gohan wouldn't risk it should Videl figure out his secret.

Gohan looked at him suspiciously; Krillin had never had the nerve to threaten him before so this must be big. "What do you want, Krillin?" Perhaps it he was making a bigger deal out if this than he needed to.

"I'm so glad you asked. You see, the other day Yamcha and I were caught up in a heated discussion with some men at the bar. Somehow, we got to playing pool and bets were made and, well, I lost half our family's savings. I have to get the money back before Eighteen finds out! Do you know what she'd do to me? Please Gohan!" Now that certainly was convincing; by helping Krillin, he would be helping Eighteen as well, but most importantly, he would be helping Maron. What a predicament.

"Alright Krillin, what do I gotta do?" Gohan asked dejectedly. He really wouldn't have given in if it weren't for the fact that he needed to help Maron out. No matter what threat Krillin used, Gohan would have easily used the new bit of information to threaten the short fighter back, causing a stand still between them.

The bald man grinned in victory before he explained to Gohan his plan. It really was quite genius and he was rather proud of it himself. "Actually, all you got to do is sit. Gohan, my man, what do you think of kissing booths?"

* * *

A/N alright, who's mad at me for stopping there? Sorry, but I thought I might as well get this chapter out before I get around to writing the rest of the story. Well, I really hope you enjoyed this, despite my prolonged absense.

I just want to say thank you so much to my readers who are still reading this story after so long. I must apologise to you guys personally for my inconsiderate behavior. You're the only reason I'm so determined to finish my story. Thanks so much!


End file.
